


Are We the Prey?

by Toni_Chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Characters name pronounced with L, Did I mention swearing?, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is kinda OOC, Except Eren, F/M, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, He cares for his squad, He is his angsty self, Hurt Squad Levi, Hurt/Comfort, I mean Oluo, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Older Eren Yeager, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Please don't read if you like Oluo, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Swearing, They're like his family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men, not Oruo, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Chan/pseuds/Toni_Chan
Summary: In a society, where criminals rarely receive the punishment they deserve, a group of people known as the Scout Regiment, designated upon themselves to bring justice to the world. With such a noble cause, what could go wrong?Well, nearly everything.The Special Operations Squad, also known as Levi's Squad, is amongst one of the most respected sections of the Scout Regiment. They are all excellent detectives, handpicked by humanity's so-called strongest one; Levi Ackerman, and no crime will go unsolved or unjustified in their hands.Everything seems to be going well until a new member joins in. His name is Oluo Bozado, and he seems nice enough. He was picked by Captain Levi himself, so he must be trustworthy, right?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Oluo Bozado & Eren Yeager, Oluo Bozado/Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado/Gunther Schultz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The cold autumn wind blew in Petra's face, messing up her hair. She didn't seem to mind though. Next to her, two men were strolling and laughing. The streets were shrouded in darkness, with few people walking by. It was an exceptionally cold day. 

Oh wait, I should probably explain the situation. The three people mentioned above are all friends. Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz.  


Petra Ral, age 23. A member of the Special Operations Squad. A great detective, picked out by Levi Ackerman himself. Thinks logically, and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. Her main focus is solving difficult cases.   


Eld Jinn, age 25. A member of the Special Operations Squad, just like Petra. Also, a fantastic detective, picked out by Levi Ackerman. With his strength, he often gets set out to the field and is usually the one to track down criminals.   


And finally, Gunther Schultz, age 25. A member of the Special Operations Squad. Like the two above, he was picked by Levi Ackerman to join the squad. He is the diplomatic one and often consults the witnesses and bystanders.   


Back to reality, Eld and Gunther were currently cracking up to a certain memory, they all knew by heart.  
"A-and the best thing was, whe-en Erwin turned around, Captain Levi pulled a broom out of nowhere and proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of him!" Eld howled in laughter.  
Gunther nearly doubled over, laughing hysterically. Petra only chuckled at their antics. They never got tired of the same old story, of when Levi beat commander Erwin with a broom because his office was a total mess.  
"You guys better get yourself together, we're almost there." Petra pointed out. Gunther sighed in exasperation. 

"Come ooon Petra, don't be such a killjoy! It's not like we are going to a business meeting!" He drawled out. Eld was quick to back him up.  
"Yeah, Petra, you know our weekly meetings are just for shit and giggles! Live your life to the fullest, or something like that."  
Petra just shook her head.  
"I sometimes seriously consider my life choices because of you two. Do you even remember what Captain told us yesterday?" She asked. The two men were wracking their minds to try and remember what Petra was talking about. But they didn't get the chance to answer her, because they got to their desired destination.  
The Sina Cafe was a rather busy place during the daytime. It tended to quieten down around the afternoon, so it was the perfect time for their weekly meetings with Captain.  
At first, those gatherings were arranged for the squad to get to know each other, but now it was just an excuse for them to hang out, and sometimes get drunk.

Petra pushed the door open, and the three were flooded with a stream of pleasant aromas, and the sound of chatter. She steered them towards one of the tables, where a short, black-haired man was sitting.  
He was dressed in a sweater (very unusual for him), jeans, and of course, an everlasting frown was etched on his face.  
"Good afternoon Captain!" The three called out excitedly.  
The man lifted his face, and his frown disappeared, only to be replaced by a glare.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me ''Captain" when out in the public?" He hissed at them, but there was no real harshness in his voice.  
Petra flushed in shame, but Eld and Gunther didn't seem to regret anything.  
Of course, they would tease Petra for that for the rest of the afternoon.  
When Eld and Gunther were separated from each other, they were usually calm and quiet, maybe a little grumpy. But together, they were like a tornado.

The two pushed Petra over to the table and sat her down next to Levi. She sent them both death glares, but they didn't seem to care.  
They sat in stillness, staring each other down. The only sound that was heard was Levi sipping on his tea. And to top that off, he was holding his teacup like a psychopath. 

"So, Cap- I mean, Levi, what news do you have for us? Petra seemed to be quite urgent about that, a couple of minutes back." Gunther asked, breaking the silence. Levi didn't answer for a while, just enjoying his tea.  
When he finally sat it down on the table, everyone looked at him in tension. He then said something that everyone was going to grieve in the future.  
"I have two things to say. One of them being a new case to solve, which is going to be a lot more problematic than all the issues we've figured out."  
The three let out a sigh of relief, as no case could be too tough for them to solve. They were all investigators, it was their job to work out the unsolved.  
"We are going to be investigating the case of Auror, and we better find out who he is before it is too late, and before Erwin comes after me." He declared.  
Petra and Eld seemed concerned at his statement but didn't say anything. Gunther decided it was his turn to step in.

"Auror? Seriously Levi? You know damn well that this guy was never caught in the act, hell, nobody even knows what he looks like!" He protested. Levi only shook his head.  
"I know Gunther, and this is why the case was assigned to us. Now please sit down, and stop making a scene."  
Gunther sat down feeling embarrassed. An uncomfortable silence fell on their table.

Then, Eld cleared his throat.

"Okay, we have a new case, that's the number one thing. We can't do anything but solve it. So, what about the second thing you wanted to tell us?" He questioned. Levi looked at him with a raised brow.  
"Yeah, I was about to tell you that, but you had to ask, so I'm just gonna let you figure it out for yourselves." He then sat back down and began to sip at his tea again.  
Petra and Gunther were outraged, both half-yelling at Eld for not shutting his mouth. Eld was just sitting there, embarrassed to the core. He seemed to be shrinking in the seat.  
Levi just looked at them, his eyes shining with amusement. It all seemed like a normal day for him. When he was long done with the tea, he finally stood up and cleared his throat. Luckily for Eld, who was being throttled by Petra, and was being yelled at by Gunther.  
They both quickly ceased their actions and sat back down.

"Listen up, what I'm gonna say now, is going to have an impact on you three, so you better shut up and pay attention." He said. He looked them dead in the eyes and said 11 words, that were to change everything.

"We are going to have a new member in our squad."

Levi sat back down and listened to the silence that had befallen their table.  
Merely seconds later everyone began protesting and asking questions.  
He didn't listen to them and only raised his hand. The three stilled quickly, the displeasure obvious on their faces.  
"He should be here at any moment. I asked him to join our squad, as he is known for his abilities. His name is Oluo Bozado."  
He scowled at them.  
"I expect that whilst you act professionally with him, you also treat him as your comrade. Is that clear?" 

Petra, Eld, and Gunther all looked at each other with concern. They had to accept another person into their group? They were all perfectly fine with themselves, there was no need for someone new to join them. Yet, they all nodded against their will.

"Crystal clear," Said a voice unknown to them. The three whipped their heads around, only to see a man with blonde-gray hair. He was of average height, and you could see the look of superiority on his face.  
"Ah, Oluo, nice to see you again. Please, do sit down." Levi gestured to space beside Petra.

Oluo Bozado, age 24. Now a member of the Special Operations Squad. Not much is known about his abilities, and there isn't much info on his background. His main focus will be collecting the evidence and sending it to the Captain, or anyone in charge. 

The newcomer sat down and was instantly hit with intense stares from Petra, Eld, and Gunther. He met their gazes with his glare. It was almost as if he was challenging them.  
Petra then pulled her hand out for him to shake, and smiled sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you, Oluo! My name is Petra Ral, and I hope we can be comrades!" She exclaimed, though her voice held the undertone of a warning. 

*I will tolerate you, but if you hurt anyone here, I will come after you.*

He shook her hand.  
"Oluo Bozado, looking forward to working with you." He smiled back confidently.  
One by one, they introduced each other to Oluo. They attempted to make small talk, but he didn't seem interested in any of it. Even Levi talked more than him, and that by itself was saying volumes.  
He only ever answered, when asked directly about certain things. Petra and Eld tried to keep the conversation going and even managed to drag Levi and Oluo into it. Gunther just sat there listening to them bicker about something.  
His gut was telling him strange things. This Oluo guy was suspicious. Avoided certain topics, and was overly confident. He was acting like they were all beneath him.  
Gunther just didn't trust the guy. He made a point to himself, to never let Oluo out of his sight.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't always be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this is my first Aot fanfic, and I know that the characters are OOC, but bear with me this time.  
> I just feel like we didn't get to see some more of the original Special Operations Squad, and that hurts me, cause they were amazing!  
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and hopefully, I'll see you in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Gunther and Oluo-centric.
> 
> TW: This chapter will contain begginning of sexual assault. Please proceed with caution.

Two weeks had passed since they met Oluo Bozado, and just as Gunther predicted, he was an arrogant, narcissistic asshole.  
He never bothered thinking about others, and only ever listened to Captain Levi. The worst was, that they haven't gotten any closer to solving the case of Auror.  
Oluo certainly was not helping with that.  
His first day in the squad wasn't entirely bad, but Gunther still winces at the memory. 

They were all gathered around Captain's desk, in his office. Oluo had protested on their way to the office but ceased instantly when they got there.  
Maybe he was afraid of Captain Levi? Well, honestly, who wouldn't? Even though he was only 160 cm tall, he had quite the muscles, and his glare was enough for even the manliest of manliest to tuck his tail in between his legs and run away in fear.  
Anyways, Oluo seemed intimidated by Captain Levi, and only referred to him by 'Sir'.  
As I mentioned, they were all gathered around the Captain's desk. Petra was attempting to explain their "mission" to Oluo, seeing as he was too dense to understand Levi's explanation. And Captain Levi was out to get himself a cup of tea, probably to calm his nerves.

"Okay, listen to me, Oluo-"  
"Excuse me, but since when did we go to the name basis? I just think it's inappropriate for a woman like you to speak to men by their name, and not by 'sir'." Said guy interrupted her. Everyone stared at him with horror. Eld jumped up from his seat. "Hey, what the hell did you just say to her?!" He yelled at Oluo. You could see the storm raging on, inside of him. Oluo only scoffed, almost as if he was offended. "Well, I'm just telling the truth! Would you allow a woman to talk to you like that?" He teased, though there was something more malicious behind it. 

Eld was about to bite back, but Petra beat him to it.  
"It's okay Eld, don't worry about me." She said, staring at Oluo with blank eyes.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience 'sir'." She added blankly.  
"But now, as I was saying, we have a serious case in our hands. Our goal is to find out who Auror is. Then, we have to find out his location and send him to jail, for the longest time possible." Petra explained simply. Oluo's eyes went instantly wide.  
"Auror? Like THE Auror? The rapist, whose victims can be counted in hundreds?!" His face was pale, and his hands were shaking.  
Gunther looked at him strangely.  
"Dude is everything alright?" He asked. Oluo gripped at Captain's desk with all his strength.  
He then whispered in the faintest voice, barely able for anyone to hear him.

"No."  
Everyone went silent. He took a deep, shaky breath and continued.  
"When I was a teenager, I was talking with my girlfriend on the phone one night. She was walking down some street when I heard her shriek in terror. I yelled after her, but she continued screaming. I heard her say things like: Let me go, Stop that, No, etc. What broke my heart was when she started yelling my name. I felt so hopeless. And that's when I heard a voice. It was a deep, male voice that introduced himself as Auror. Then, the line went dead. I-I never heard from my girlfriend since then." Oluo was full-on sobbing at this point. Tears were forming in Petra's eyes, and Eld was looking more guilty than he ever had in his entire life. 

Gunther on the other hand was not entirely sure if he believed the story. Sure, it must've been awful, but was it all true? Then he decided, that he didn't care. Someone was hurt, and his instincts were screaming at him to do something.  
He then moved towards Oluo, almost automatically putting his arms around him, in a comforting manner. The other man tensed at first, but slowly relaxed. Soon enough, Petra and Eld joined in on the hug.  
And that is exactly how Levi found them. 

Gunther shook his head at the memory. Now was not the time to daydream. He sighed in defeat, looking at the mountain of paperwork on his desk.  
He wanted to smash his head into the nearest wall. Captain Levi had dumped a load of paperwork on a table in the cafeteria and told them to quote on quote:  
"Get the shit done before tomorrow morning, or else you will be done."  
And them, being the intellectuals they were, played rock, paper, scissors to see, who will get the paperwork done. It was a very intense battle. Eld and Oluo got out fairly easily and were cheering for Gunther and Petra. And Gunther, being the lucky guy he was, lost.

Absolutely fucking great. 

So there he was, sitting in his office he shared with Eld all by himself, doing this shitty job. Everyone else went home by now. Well, everyone except him and Oluo. The man insisted on staying longer, and so he did.  
Gunther's thoughts began to drift away from the paperwork again. He thought about the past two weeks with Oluo.  
The guy tried his best when he was surrounded by other people, but when he was alone with Gunther, he would… behave weirdly. He touched him. And not like touching him by accident, no, no, no, no, no. He would purposefully grab him by his shoulders, and press himself close to Gunther, or let his hand sneak down towards his waist. 

At first, Gunther shrugged it off, thinking that he was maybe being friendly and all, but then the touches seemed to grow bolder, so bold, that he dared to grab Gunther's ass and squeeze it lightly. Gunther had flushed and yelled at Oluo to back off before he broke his fingers one by one and disposed of him in a dark alleyway.  
He did as he was told, laughing the situation off as a joke. But his affirmation did nothing to soothe Gunther's nerves. In fact, it only made him more nervous.  
Now, whenever Oluo was around, Gunther became rather jumpy. He was wearier around him.

Somebody knocked on his office door, and Gunther was pulled out of his daydreaming state. He opened the door, only to see Oluo standing in the doorway. He pushed his way inside.  
"Hey, Gunther, I was about to go home, but I kinda felt bad for leaving you alone." He looked behind Gunther's shoulder and set his eyes upon the paperwork.  
"Damn, seems you still haven't finished yet. I have an idea. How about we go to my apartment and finish those papers there? It's not far away from here." He suggested.  
Gunther looked at him suspiciously. On one hand, he needed help with all that work, but on the other hand, he didn't want to stay alone with Oluo. 

He contemplated his choices for a while, with Oluo waiting patiently for him.  
He racked his brain to find an excuse, anything for him to not stay with Oluo. But he couldn't find any. He sighed, defeated, and agreed quietly. The other man seemed oddly pleased with his answer and began helping him pack all of the papers. 

~Time Skip~

Oluo's apartment looked quite nice. Everything seemed to have its designated place and it was very clean. So clean, that it might have made Levi himself jealous.  
Gunther removed his shoes in the entrance and followed Oluo deeper into the quarters.  
"Want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, or anything else?" Oluo asked.  
"Tea will be fine," Gunther answered, looking around. Some paintings were hanging on the walls, making the flat feel cozier.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute. Go down the hall, and to the right. You can make yourself comfortable." Oluo sent him a small smile and went into the kitchen. 

Gunther followed his instructions and went into the room. He ended up in a small office-like room, where there were no windows at all. It was all illuminated by a small lamp on a desk, that was standing in the middle of the office.  
The man sat his suitcase down on a chair and began taking the papers out. He set them neatly on the desk and sat down on the nearest chair.  
As on cue, Oluo walked in with two cups of steaming tea. He handed one of them to Gunther and sat down on a chair facing the other man.  
They sat in silence and sipped on their drinks.  
"So, how far did you get with that paperwork?" Oluo asked, breaking the silence. Gunther sat down his now half-filled mug and began explaining the work they needed to be done. 

Oluo nodded every few sentences and a smile slowly grew on his face.  
Gunther on the other hand started feeling a bit slurry. He began stumbling on his words, and his head began pounding.  
Soon, his legs gave up on him and he fell to the ground, slamming his head into something in the process. His vision blurred. 

Laughter chimed somewhere near him, but it sounded like through some sort of mist. He saw Oluo kneeling to see him in the eyes. The man had a wicked grin plastered on his face.  
"Ya know Gunther, I thought it would be much harder to get some time alone with you. But you caught the bait, and now look at you. Helpless, and in my hands." He barked with laughter. Gunther stared at him, his gut telling him to run away, scream, punch, do something!  
He couldn't. His movements were sluggish, and his brain couldn't process what was going on. Oluo pulled him up by his hair. It hurt like a bitch, but Gunther didn't have it in him to fight back.

"It was childishly easy to slip that drug into your tea. And you didn't even suspect anything!" The laughter increased. Gunther could hear some shuffling before he felt his arms get tied tightly together. He started squirming and tried to break free from Oluo's firm grasp, but to no avail.  
The man just stared at him, watching him struggle weakly. His smile got even wider.  
"I certainly love it when people struggle. It looks so beautiful to see that little flame. Such a shame we will have to put it out…" He trailed off. Gunther's eyes widened. What could Oluo possibly mean by that?

Oluo leaned down and forced his mouth onto Gunther's. The man beneath him struggled against him, in a desperate attempt to escape his invading lips.  
Gunther couldn't believe what was happening. His mind was racing 100 kilometers an hour. What was gonna happen? What were Oluo's intentions?  
That was until he felt Oluo tugging at his clothes. He started struggling again, just to buy some time, and think of a way to escape.  
Oluo just grinned and continued his hellish work.  
Soon, clothes flew across the small office, and Gunther was left only with his boxers on.  
Both men stared at each other in silence. Gunther felt himself blush heavily, it wasn't every day somebody was ogling at him like Oluo was.

"To be honest, your body looks much better than your face. You always look displeased, and angry, but your body, heh, that's a whole other story." Oluo licked his lips hungrily.  
Gunther growled.  
"Wha' do ya want from me? Answer me go' dammit!" He stumbled a bit on his words.

The other man just looked at him amused.  
"Well my dear Gunther, isn't it obvious? I just wanna merely… play with you a bit. After all, you're at my mercy now." He retorted. 

Everything went still.  
What did he mean by "play"? He surely couldn't mean… no. No.   
"Ya… Ya sick basta'd! Don' ya fuckin' touch me! Get away fro' me!" Gunther's pleas became more desperate.  
Smack.  
Gunther's head flew to the side with the force of the blow. He could feel his cheek sting with pain.  
Oluo looked down at him with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Come now Gunther, be a good boy, and shut up. How about we see what that mouth can do except talk?" His eyes glinted with lust. He unzipped his pants and slid them down together with his boxers, just adequate for him to take his throbbing length out.

"Okay Gunther, now open your pretty, little, mouth for me~" Oluo grabbed Gunther by his hair and pushed his face down onto his member.  
He missed his mouth though, and Gunther got struck in the eye with it. Gunther was full-on panicking now. He didn't want any of this! It felt so wrong, on so many levels!  
He clenched his jaw tightly and refused to open it.  
Unlucky for him, Oluo knew just what to do.  
He felt a hand sneak down to his member and squeeze him through his boxers.  
As expected, it elicited a small moan from him, but it was enough for Oluo to shove himself in Gunther's mouth. 

Gunther nearly choked at the intrusion. He tried fighting back, but with his hands tied, there was not much he could accomplish. So instead, knowing he could not win, he went limp and allowed the other man to thrust into his mouth. He could distantly hear Oluo moan and gasp as he fucked his mouth.  
The guy wasn't exactly big, but he made that up in length. It was big enough for Gunther to choke on it now and then when Oluo pushed in too far. Then, it went up to him.  
He gave up.  
He couldn't fight anymore. Whatever drug Oluo had slipped into his drink, made Gunther unable to move properly.

It scared him to no ends. 

Yes, you heard it right. Gunther was scared. And he had every right to be.  
After what felt like years, he heard Oluo let out a long groan and felt something hot release into his mouth. It grossed him out like nothing else. But before he could spit it all out, he felt Oluo pull out, and quickly cover his mouth and nose with a hand.  
"Swallow." He commanded, his voice harsh.  
Gunther could feel tears prickle at his eyes but swallowed anyway.  
He saw Oluo smile at him.  
"Good boy, now lay still for a moment." He got up and started rummaging through his desk. Gunther just laid on the floor, trying to catch a breath.

He felt so disgusted with himself, it was nearly unbearable.  
He didn't even notice when Oluo came back, this time holding a knife in his hand.  
The man leaned down and licked Gunther's ear.  
"Well Gunther, now we will get to my favorite part; marking you as mine!" He smiled like a psychopath. 

Gunther's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. Oluo started tracing his body with the knife, slowly working his way towards his thighs. Once there, he pinned Gunther's legs down and started carving.  
Gunther could hear screaming. Wait, was it him screaming? He didn't know. His mind was surrounded by fog. He was aware of his surroundings, but he could not register what was happening to him.

When Oluo finally pulled away, his left thigh was covered in blood, with a visible symbol carved into the skin.  
It was a rectangularly shaped 8 figure. Though the wound wasn't deep enough to do permanent damage, it would leave a scar, that will remind Gunther of those events for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Please tell me down in the comments what you think about this chapter!  
> And do tell me if I make a spelling mistake or something, I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains detailed rape/non-con!  
> Just so you know, I think rape is in no way okay, and it's not something to romanticize.  
> It's a traumatic experience, and that is exactly what i am trying to describe in this chapter.  
> This didn't happen to me, so i don't know, if i wrote it correctly.  
> Also, I hope it doesn't happen to any of you!
> 
> If it did happen to you, please, seek out professional help, and be careful! 
> 
> Proceed with cautuon!

The entire office reeked of sweat. Sobs mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and breathy moans could be heard.  
They mixed into a gross symphony, that no one would like to hear.  
Gunther gave up a long time ago. It was pointless to fight back. He could simply lay down, and whimper now and then.  
The bastard seemed to enjoy watching him suffer. His thrusts were irregular, so Gunther couldn't get used to it. Not to mention, it hurt like hell.  
"H-ah, Gunther, you're so tight, you're practically sucking me in!" Oluo growled into his ear.

Gunther just looked away in shame, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Y-you monster… I'm gonna report you to c-captain Levi! And then you'll g-go to jail you asshole!" Gunther cried out.  
Oluo stopped moving for a bit and sneered down on Gunther.  
"Is that so?" He snarled. Gunther learned one thing during his stay at Oluo's apartment.  
The man was quick to anger.

Oluo slapped Gunther on his right cheek.  
His head flew to the side from the impact. He glanced at Oluo with wide eyes.  
Oluo then resumed pounding into him like a furious beast. His cheek stinging, and the searing pain in his ass, Gunther screamed.  
He could feel the blood trickling down his thighs with new vigor.  
"Let me set something straight," Oluo grunted.  
"If you try telling anyone about this… well, let's just say, it ain't gonna be pretty." He chuckled lowly, even though his voice held no amusement. 

Gunther inhaled sharply at a particularly harsh thrust. Tears were constantly forming themselves in his eyes.  
"What are you gonna do, k-kill me?" He bit back, wincing in pain.  
Oluo just smiled at him.  
"Oh no, not at all. I may just have to go after Petra or Eld if you rat me out. And even then, who do you think Levi would trust, hm? I, a traumatized man who he knows would not harm a fly, or you, a guy who has been trying to get rid of me? Yeah, don't you think I didn't notice how you tried telling people about how I touched you?" He asked.  
Gunther hesitated.  
He was right, he thought to himself. Everyone saw Oluo as a nice guy, who yeah, was an arrogant prick, but he even managed to warm Petra up to himself. 

It was as if she forgot all about how he treated her in the beginning. Eld seemed to forget that too.  
He did try telling people, warning them about Oluo, giving them hints, but it didn't seem to work. And now look at his shitty situation.  
Nobody seemed to believe him. He was either told he was acting childishly, or he was ignored completely.  
He closed his eyes, desperately wishing to be anywhere else but here. 

Oluo smirked maliciously.  
"I thought so. Though, I bet that it would be so much fun with either Eld or Petra." He laughed. He then let out a low groan.  
"Shit, Gunther, you look way better when your hair is all messed up. You should keep it that way, it suits you." Oluo mocked him. He then started thrusting into him with renewed vigor. Gunther just let the tears fall down his cheeks, tensing up in pain.  
What he didn't expect was a hand sneaking around his member.  
No, no, no, no, no, NO!  
He did not want this! He already felt filthy as it was, he did not want this!

The hand started moving up and down his shaft, slowly bringing it to a hardened state.  
Gunther was panting, shaking, and crying. This was so messed up.  
He cursed his body for reacting like that.  
The strokes started matching the violent thrusts, and moments later, a knot began forming in Gunther's stomach.  
He squeezed his eyes shut. Please, just let this be over soon.  
And then it happened.  
Oluo hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. Gunther couldn't take it anymore and came inside Oluo's hand with a moan.  
That made Oluo let out a groan, and empty himself in Gunther. 

They stayed like that for a while, both panting as if they just ran a marathon.  
Oluo finally slid out of Gunther, leaving him feeling empty.  
The man stroked Gunther's cheek, almost lovingly. It made him sick. He flinched away, tears still trickling down his face. 

Oluo only smiled.

~Time Skip~ 

Gunther whimpered at the searing pain in his backside. He could still feel the blood trickle down his legs.  
After the deed was done, Oluo had untied his hands and walked out of the office. Gunther wasted no time in pulling his clothes on, gathering the still waiting paperwork, and limping out of the apartment as fast as he could. He didn't care that he had to walk to the other side of the town to get to his house, he just wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

He cursed everything. His own body, Oluo, himself, everybody, and everything on this god-forsaken earth.  
It was dark outside. Nobody was outside by now. Only the street lights illuminated the sidewalk before him.  
The night sky was pitch black, with no stars shining through.

Gunther finally limped to his house. It was a small house, just enough for one, maybe two people to live in. It had a small garden, with various flowers planted in front of the house.  
It was cozy and calm, but it did nothing to soothe Gunther's nerves.  
He fished his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. He didn't bother setting his things in their place, he only shook his shoes and jacket off, and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

He shakily took his clothes off, and deliberately avoided looking into the mirror. He quickly stepped under the shower and turned the water on, changing it to as hot as possible.  
For a moment, he could only hear the water cascading down his body and then the drain. His whole body hurt and was quickly becoming red. He wasted no time in taking the soap and scrubbing his skin raw. 

He was dirty. He needed to wash his hands away. He felt horrible.  
He was…  
He…  
Gunther didn't even realize the tears falling down his face. Everything was blurred.  
He felt numb.

After a couple of minutes, he turned the water off. His skin was burning, and raw, yet he could still feel those intrusive hands.  
Like before, he couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror. He knew he looked like shit.

Hair that was normally styled was hanging in front of his eyes, and framing his face. He concluded that his whole body must be bruised. And down there… He hadn't dared to look at his private parts. The pain in his ass was still present, and it didn't seem to be going away.  
Gunther shook his head and walked to his bedroom. He needed to find some new clothes. He also needed to finish all that paperwork.  
Dressed in a loose hoodie and baggy jogging pants, with a cup of coffee, he began working. He was tired, and he was in pain, but he had to get the work done. If not, Captain would surely come after him. 

Two hours and three more cups of coffee later, Gunther finally sighed and tucked the papers away. He would have to send them to the headquarters by mail and call in sick.  
Well, he wasn't sick. He just… needed to cool down. At least tomorrow was Friday, so he would have the whole weekend to get himself together.  
Setting the mug in the dishwasher, Gunther slowly limped back to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and didn't have to wait too long before his eyes closed. 

Hands roaming his body. The breathy moans. Skin slapping against skin. All the whispered words.

Slut.  
Whore.  
Fucktoy.  
Fag.

Those words circled in his head. It felt wrong. He didn't want this!  
Laughter echoed in his mind.  
"Mine." Said a voice.  
"You're mine, Gunther." The voice laughed.  
Gunther shook his head desperately.  
"No! Stop that, I'm not yours!" He cried out. 

The laughter only continued.  
"Stop it! Stop! No, no, NO!"

"NO!" Gunther shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel sweat trickle down his forehead.  
It took him a couple of minutes to recognize where he was. But as soon as he did, he hid his face in his hands and started sobbing. 

Was this nightmare ever gonna end?

In fact, Gunther did not get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night.  
He couldn't force himself to. He was constantly plagued by the memory. His wounds were all patched up, including the one on his thigh. 

When he was patching it up, he noticed how deep it was. He also noticed its weird shape. It also hurt like hell when touched.  
Gunther tried eating something, but he didn't have an appetite. He resorted to drinking some tea instead.  
Walking slowly towards the living room, he turned the tv on and plopped on the couch. Hopping between the channels, nothing seemed to catch his attention. He finally decided on something about animals, but even then, he let his thoughts wander off somewhere else.

He sat like that for another one hour, before looking at the clock.  
It said 7:16. He should have been getting ready for work. But he knew he couldn't face anyone today.  
Grabbing his phone off the table, he quickly called in sick from work. He also promised to send in the paperwork.  
He finally put his phone down and sighed in relief. 

~Time skip~

Eld knocked on the door of Gunther's house. He heard that Gunther was sick today, so after work, he went to the supermarket and bought him some snacks. He knew that when sick, Gunther didn't eat much, so he hoped that he would at least eat what he brought.  
Eld stood there at least a couple of minutes before the door finally opened. 

He was met with an awful sight.  
Gunther's face was pale, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair tousled. Basically, he looked like shit.  
His eyes widened at the sight of his friend standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Gunther, Captain told us that you were sick, so I brought you some snacks." He smiled and waved a bag in front of the man's face.  
"T-thanks Eld, you r-really didn't need to do that…" Gunter said, his voice sounding harsh as if he had screamed his throat raw. 

Eld handed him the bag and smiled again.  
"I certainly needed to do that. You honestly looked like you needed it. So, do you wanna hang out a bit? Maybe watch a movie-"  
"I'm sorry Eld, but I can't." Gunther interrupted him. Eld stared at him surprised.  
"Why is that? Is something wrong Gunther?" He asked. Gunther shook his head.  
"I'm sorry…" He whispered and closed the door behind him. 

Eld just gaped at the door, dumbfounded.  
On the other side, Gunther was standing in the hallway, shaking with anxiety. Why was he so afraid? It's only Eld, his best friend! How could he act so foolishly?  
At that moment, Gunther realized something. What if Oluo didn't just stop at him? What if he went after Petra and Eld?  
Even the slightest thought of that made him dizzy. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. 

He sat there for what felt like hours and tried to calm his racing mind. No, he wouldn't do that. He promised not to. Gunther just had to stay quiet about the whole ordeal.  
And additionally, Gunther made a promise to himself. He would always keep Petra and Eld in his sight, and never, never, let them be alone with Oluo for longer periods. 

Unfortunately, not all promises were meant to be kept, and not all promises could be fulfilled. 

Crash!

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the empty room, the shards falling everywhere.  
Then, came the sound of footsteps. A man stared at the broken pieces of glass.

One glass broke, now only two are left standing. But for how long?


	4. Chapter 4

Levi groaned, his frustration showing. He banged his head on his desk. 

Levi Ackerman, age 29. Leader of the Special Operations Squad. Also known as Humanity's strongest one. One of the best detectives in the Survey Corps.  
His main focus is solving cases, that a normal detective wouldn't pick up.

This day really couldn't get worse, could it?  
Of course, Gunther had to call in sick today. Well, it's not like he blamed the man. He had every right to call in sick if he was sick.  
That's the whole point in it.  
The man sighed. Honestly, he was kinda concerned for his… employee? 

No, that sounded bad. Gunther and the rest were more than just employees. They were like his family.  
And if they didn't come to work, he got worried. 

He sighed, feeling extremely tired. Not only was there a shit ton of paperwork to do, but they also haven't gotten any further with the Auror case. And it irritated him to no ends.  
They had interviewed many people that have claimed to have been assaulted by the man, yet nothing seemed to hold everything together. 

Whenever a new clue came up, the enthusiasm died as quickly as it came. The evidence always led to a dead end.  
It was infuriating, to say the least.  
Oh, Erwin was so gonna come after him.  
Speaking of the devil, he was supposed to meet with him in an hour and a half. Sighing in defeat, Levi stacked the papers neatly on his desk and went to the cafeteria. He really wanted to drink a cup of warm tea right now. 

The cafeteria was a loud place, full of workers on their breaks. Levi sat down by one of the more secluded tables, just wanting to enjoy his tea. The problem was, there was not a thing called silence in the cafe. 

"Levii~!"  
And there went his precious break time. Levi groaned and turned around, just in time to see a blurry mess run towards him at 240 km per hour. He barely dodged, when the blurry mess called Hange charged at him, full speed. 

Hange Zoë, age 29. Leader of the scientist team of the Scout Regiment. Identifies as non-binary, goes by they/them.  
They are the most skilled scientist in the whole Regiment. Their main focus is identifying substances and inspecting evidence of the crime.

"So, Levi, how has your day been so far?" Hange inquired, now sitting by the table like a proper human being. Levi cleared his throat.  
"It has been god awful, and it certainly didn't get better with you screaming into my ear."  
Hange pouted at his statement.  
"I'm sorryyyy, okay? I haven't seen you in a week, so I thought it would be okay to greet you." 

Levi only sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. By the way, have you seen Mike? I thought you would both come, as you always do." He asked. Hange only shrugged.  
"He was really busy the whole week. Erwin got him and his team to go out and investigate more about Auror, you know." They said nonchalantly. 

"Well, did they at least find anything useful?" He asked, not surprised one bit. Of course, Erwin would assign Mike to find any evidence. Once again, Hange shrugged.  
"Dunno, nothing was sent to the lab to inspect, so I would guess not." 

Well damn.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Said a deep voice behind Levi. Hange shot up from their seat and leaped at the man.  
"Mikey~! And here I thought you got tired of us!" Hange grinned. Levi only shook his head and turned around to greet the man.

Mike Zacharias, age 30. Leader of the exploratory squad of the Scouting Regiment. One of the most qualified for the job, thanks to his great nose. Can smell things a normal person wouldn't be able to detect. His main focus is investigating crime scenes and finding leads.

"It's nice to see you again, Mike. How are you doi- whoa there, you certainly look like shit." Levi looked at his colleague, concern glinting in his eyes. Mike grunted, looking visibly tired. He hugged Hange with one arm and held a cup of coffee in his other hand.  
Levi was afraid to think how many cups the man had had before now.  
" 's nice to see you too, Levi. 'm kinda tired, but it's nothing wild." He answered, and yawned. 

Levi looked at him sympathetically. How much sleep did Mike get? He guessed that not much.  
"So, anything new relating to the case?" He inquired. Mike only shook his head.

"Nope. We've been lookin' through the entire town, yet nothing new came up." He replied.  
Levi only nodded, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed. This case was dragging on and on, and there seemed to be no end to it. 

"Heyyy, have you already forgotten about me?" Came a whine from Hange. Levi frowned at them and looked back to Mike, who yawned again. He looked dead on his feet.  
"Hange, do you guys have a spare bed in the infirmary?" Levi consulted the still pouting scientist. Hange looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah, of course, why?" They questioned. Levi looked pointedly at Mike, who was close to falling asleep by the table.  
Hange looked at him too and smiled fondly.  
They both got up and propped the nearly-sleeping man against them. The man grumbled in protest but didn't move. 

Their drinks long forgotten, they dragged Mike all the way to the infirmary and dropped him on one of the beds. Levi panted, feeling quite exhausted. After all, Mike did weigh much, standing 196 cm tall. 

Speaking of him, Mike was already sleeping on the infirmary bed and snoring lightly.  
"My, my, that was certainly good exercise. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get back to the lab, my break is almost over." Hange said between gasps for air.  
Levi nodded, still trying to catch his breath. 

~Time Skip~

Standing in front of the big wooden door, Levi felt as if he was going to his doom. Like, come on! He was only supposed to meet with Erwin, talk about shit, and he'll finally be able to go home.  
Also, he nearly forgot about the weekly meeting. This time, they would be without Gunther, but they would somehow manage. 

Shaking his head to clear it from any thoughts, he waltzed into the office without knocking. It was something he always did. 

The office seemed almost huge. The pale beige walls looked elegant, contrasting nicely with the dark brown furniture. In the center of the room, stood a large desk, covered in mountains of paper.  
Behind the desk was a huge window, through which the sun shone, illuminating the room lightly. 

Two large bookshelves were standing by the remaining walls, filled with various folders, documents, and books of all sorts.  
In front of the desk stood a couple of chairs, and behind it stood only one chair, which was currently occupied by none other than Erwin Smith, who was now busy with paperwork.

Erwin Smith, age 31, the head of the Survey Corps. Responsible for all of the squads, and his main focus is to bring justice to the world. Or rather, justice to the city they all lived in.

"Take a seat, Levi, I'm just about to finish this," Erwin said, without lifting his eyes. Levi did as told, and waited silently for his friend. Hell, why was he so nervous before? Erwin was his friend, nothing to be afraid of.  
Yet there he was, scared of getting reprimanded by the said friend for not doing enough. 

"Levi, no need to look so anxious. I am not about to yell at you, I swear." Erwin said suddenly, startling Levi. The man huffed.  
"For god's sake, I'm not anxious. Just get straight to the point, dammit." He said, starting to feel irritated. 

Erwin only flashed him a smile.  
"I wanna talk about your current case, mainly Auror." He announced simply. Levi groaned inwardly.  
Well, this is gonna be a long one.

"What can I say, this whole process is very misleading. We had talked to his supposed 'victims', yet for the most part, all those claims seemed false. The guy is smarter than we anticipated, never having shown his face, or left any evidence. Simple as that, we are stuck." Levi recited. Erwin furrowed his brows at the statement. 

"I must admit, this is much harder than I thought it would be. We even got Mike involved yet it didn't help at all." He concluded. 

"Speaking of Mike, you should probably send him home for a couple of days and give him some time to recover. He looked dead on his feet when we talked earlier, and I and four-eyes had to drag his ass to the infirmary, just so he could get some sleep. He's clearly overworking himself." Levi told him. 

He had to stop himself from snorting at Erwin's look of concern. The man was like a lovesick puppy, constantly pining for Mike and vice versa. They still were yet to confess to each other, and it was almost painful to watch them. 

Erwin nodded quickly.  
"Yes, that would seem the most appropriate thing to do. I'll send him home immediately."  
Levi grunted in approval. That was the best Erwin could do for now. 

"Also, Levi, I'm sorry I didn't come to spend the break with you guys, as you know, my position requires my constant attention, and you know-"  
"Yes, yes, I know Erwin, but do you have anything else we need to discuss? If not, I would like to go home now." Levi interrupted him. 

To be honest, Levi wouldn't mind staying there longer, but he could see that Erwin was just as tired as Mike was, and the man would probably want to go home too. 

Erwin nodded once again, and let out an exhausted sigh. Levi took that as his green light to go home.

~Time Skip~

Levi opened the door of his house. Farlan and Isabel should be home by now, and the delicious smell from the kitchen indicated that he was right. 

Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia were Levi's younger siblings. They weren't blood-related, seeing as the two were adopted by Levi's mother before she passed.  
Yet they were his family, and the only ones Levi could show his other side to.

His softie side. 

He closed the door behind him and called out.  
"Guys, I'm home!" He shouted.  
A redhead stuck her head out from the kitchen and smiled widely. 

"Big bro! Perfect timing, Farlan is taking the chicken out of the oven now!" She shouted back at him.  
Levi couldn't help but smile. Isabel was an energy ball that bounced off of walls when excited. Farlan was the polar opposite. He was calm and composed, but sometimes he got close to how Isabel acted normally. Which was a sight to behold. 

He stalked over to the kitchen, and nearly fainted at the scenery that greeted him.  
The normally clean floor was covered in flour mixed with water, and the countertop was overflowing with food and trash. 

A teenager stood next to the oven, mittens already on his hands. He was in the process of taking the chicken out of the oven when Levi cleared his throat. The poor guy nearly dropped the chicken but managed to set it on the countertop safely. 

"Ah, Levi, don't scare me like that! I could've dropped it!" He huffed in exasperation.  
Levi only rolled his eyes.  
"Yet nothing happened. What did I tell you about making a mess out of the kitchen, Farlan?" He scolded.  
Farlan looked around the kitchen, his eyes widening with every passing second.

"I'm in danger!" He chuckled, and made a beeline for the stairs, with Isabel on his heels, laughing her head off. 

"Did you just make a meme reference?!" Levi hollered after the two teenagers.  
He wasn't exactly mad, but it did unnerve him when he saw the mess.  
Shaking his head, he ran up the stairs after the two troublemakers, enjoying hearing them screech like little girls when he found them

And that is how they ended up cleaning the kitchen, 30 minutes later. They ate the meal beforehand, with everyone moaning with delight at the great taste of the dinner. 

Levi, who was finally done with mopping the kitchen floor, turned around to face his siblings.  
"Okay kiddos, listen up. I'm going to the cafe with the others today, so don't bother waiting for me and just go to sleep, 'kay?" The two nodded in unison. 

"Yep! You don't have to worry about us, big bro, we're gonna be just fine!" Isabel answered.  
"I don't doubt that, but you know what happened when-"

"Leviiiii come on, that was two years ago!" Farlan groaned.  
"You guys nearly burned the house down!" Levi argued back.  
"We just wanted some popcorn! And besides, we had everything under control!" Isabel pouted, clinging onto Levi.  
Levi only sighed and hugged her back. He didn't mention how they had called him back then, panicking because they didn't know what to do. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Now, don't you two have homework to do?" He stared at them, watching them begin to sweat and stumble on words.  
"Okay, now shoo, and go do your homework. I'll be leaving in a bit." He shooed at them. 

Isabel squeezed him once again, and hopped back to her room, like a kangaroo. Farlan half-hugged him and went after Isabel. Levi smiled fondly after the two and went to his own room to get changed. 

40 minutes later, he was making his way to Sina Cafe, dressed in some warm clothes. He was usually the first one to get there, but today he somehow forgot the time, and he would surely be a couple of minutes late.  
He knew his crew wouldn't mind, but the thought still unsettled him.

When he finally saw the cafe sign, he sped up and finally walked into the warmth of the building.  
It didn't take him long to spot his squad, sitting at one of the tables. He trudged there and sat down without greeting them.  
None took offense for that, cause that was just how Levi was. 

"Nice to see you again, Captain." Petra greeted him and smiled. Levi grunted and nodded in her direction. He also acknowledged Oluo and Eld. He then turned to Eld.  
"Did you talk with Gunther today, Eld? How is he feeling?" He asked. Eld frowned when Gunther's name left his lips. 

"He's not feeling good. When I visited him, I brought him some snacks, cause he tends to not eat when he is sick. He only thanked me, and when I proposed that we could hang out, he declined and closed the door in my face." Eld explained, his frown deepening.  
Levi looked at his squad.

It felt a bit empty without Gunther. Just like it always did when one of them was sick.  
When a waitress came, Levi ordered a tea for himself, and the rest ordered something else.  
Soon enough, the three others were talking rather normally, Levi not participating as always. 

But just because he wasn't engaging in the conversation, that didn't mean he didn't pay attention to what was happening.  
He noticed how Eld's shoulders became more slumped with every mention of Gunther, and how Petra's smile faltered whenever the topic of their job came up.

Eld was Gunther's best friend and vice versa. When one of them was gone, the other seemed to get quieter, more reserved. They tried acting normal, but with every mention of each other, they became… sad. So strong was their bond with each other. 

Petra had been working together with Mike and his squad, to document anything she might deem important, or relevant. He knew that Mike's crew had worked hard, day and night, but yet they didn't find anything new to help them solve the case. 

Both of them weren't feeling that well, and Levi could see it.

And then, there was Oluo. The man was acting… strange to say the least. He looked proud of himself. As if he had done something. 

"Oluo." Levi interrupted whatever the man had to say. Oluo looked in his direction and smirked.  
"Yes, Captain?" He answered.

"You and Gunther were the last ones in the office yesterday. Did you maybe notice something weird about Gunther's behavior?" Levi asked. He tried to seem neutral like normally, but underneath, there was suspicion circling in his mind.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. Gunther was left with all of the paperwork, so I decided to help him out with it. But suddenly halfway through, he said he didn't feel good. So I took him back to his house and finished the paperwork for him." Oluo said, the pride flowing off of him.

Ah, so that is why he looked so proud.  
Levi nodded and went back to sipping on his tea. The others also went back to chatting about some nonsense. 

What Levi and the others missed, was the triumphant smirk on Oluo's face.

.

.

.

.

Back at his house, Gunther was laying down on his couch. He wanted so badly to come to the weekly meeting, but he knew he couldn't come. It would be suspicious if he came along.  
He also didn't want to face any of his friends, or even worse… him. 

He stared blankly at the bag, still full of snacks. A small smile crept onto his face. Eld was the best. It was such a shame that Gunther couldn't force himself to eat any of this, because as soon as he tried to eat anything, his stomach revolted, and he had to rush to the bathroom. 

He sighed and rolled over. He didn't get much sleep and was now exhausted. And certainly thinking about what happened yesterday didn't help either.  
Whenever he thought about the incident, Gunther's mind began racing, every little shadow reminded him of him, every single sound reminded him of that event, everything reminded him of last night. 

He would start panicking at the slightest thought of anyone finding out. The threat still sounded through his mind.  
'Don't tell anyone, or else I might just go after Petra or Eld.'  
Gunther couldn't allow that to happen. 

It was enough with him being traumatized.  
Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of any negative thoughts. He got up from the couch and walked towards the bag.  
Thankfully, he wasn't limping anymore, but it still kinda hurts to move. 

Gunther looked inside the bag and almost laughed.  
Oh Eld, you certainly know me the best. 

Inside the bag, Gunther found some dried fruits, which he loved to munch on, some crackers and chips, and some jelly beans. Eld knew about Gunther's Harry Potter phase from high school, and how he always wanted to try the jelly beans. 

Other than that, there were some other sweets in the bag, that Gunther would normally be more than happy to eat. But for now, he tried eating some of the dried fruits. Hopefully, his stomach wouldn't rebel this time.

Gunther couldn't help but feel thankful for having such a wonderful friend as Eld.  
It was then that he decided that when he came back on Monday, he would show Oluo, the bastard, that what happened, did not affect him at all. 

Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i should be sleeping when this chapter is released, but i don't wanna wait 'till the morning to post it. Which is stupid of me, cause i gotta get up early. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one! ❤


End file.
